This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to power management in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones have batteries. During operation, the electronic device may receive power (i.e., wired or wireless power) from chargers. The received power may be distributed to internal circuitry in the electronic device and/or to the battery of the electronic device. When the electronic device is not receiving power from a charger, the battery of the electronic device may provide power for internal circuitry in the electronic device.
If care is not taken, the battery may be damaged or aging of the battery may be accelerated during charging.